


Wake Me up When It's All Over

by xSilentSecretsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Drug Abuse, Gen, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Scott, Recreational Drug Use, Stydia Friendship, Suicidal Thoughts, Toxic Friendships, tw!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx
Summary: After being a message from Gerard, Stiles learns he doesn't cope well.orStiles befriends a group of college students, who take him down a dark path that the pack tries to save him from. The only problem is, what if Stiles doesn't want to get better?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & Lydia Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Wake Me up When It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning! This story is about Stiles going down the dangerous road of drugs and facing his demons. Each chapter is named after song and is proceeded by the song lyrics in the first line. Suicidal thoughts is another theme of this story , but no suicide will occur. This is NOT a fluffy story!

_“Twinkle, Twinkle in the Sky I just want to fucking die. Slit my Wrist and end this pain. Put a bullet in my brain.” -Luna (Shinigami)_

* * *

Stiles wanted to fucking die. Each kick and punch was worse than the last. It was absolute torture in the literal sense and Stiles brought it on himself. He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Each witty retort and spiteful curse was met with excruciating pain. He mistakenly made eye contact with the two strung up Betas that shared the same room as him for the time being. Everytime Gerard turned his attention back to the wolves, Stiles would divert his attention back to himself. He tried to ignore Erica’s pitiful wimpers. He mentally pleaded for her to stop making noises so Gerard would forget they were there. So that Gerard could keep Stiles as his primary focus. 

Even if it killed him. 

“Leave him at the mutt’s house.” Gerard ordered some lackies before Stiles was lifted by his arms and dragged away. His vision was blurring and the pain he felt everywhere was starting to go numb.He barely made out the switch connected to the electrical fields that Boyd and Erica were attached to. As he was dragged past it, he thrashed and kicked and screamed. 

The switch broke right as Stiles was knocked unconscious. 

Stiles woke up outside the burnt Hale house. The pain was back with a vengeance, but all Stiles cared about was getting home safely, or as safe as possible. It didn’t take Stiles as long as he imagined it would get back to civilization. As soon as he saw the road he let out a humorless laugh. _What the actual fuck was his life?_

Stiles managed to hitchhike his way back to the school, where his phone and Jeep were. He glanced at the time and saw that it was a quarter past midnight. A slew of curses flew out his mouth. His dad was going to kill him. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


He wished his dad had killed him. Instead he arrived home to a drunk father who was tired of Stiles’s bullshit.

“What are their names then?” His father demanded in a chillingly cold tone. 

“I don’t know.” Stiles mumbled with downcast eyes. He wanted to tell him what happened. To cry and hug his father and be reassured that Stiles was okay. That everything was going to be okay. Of course, he couldn’t tell him. Stiles knew that his father would blame himself and internalize it. _Like father like son._ So, instead of telling him the truth like a good loving son should, he lied. 

His father didn’t need anything else to worry about. 

“What the hell is going on with you kid?” Noah’s voice wavered, causing Stiles to look at him. The sight in front of him made him stop breathing. His father was crying. His father was crying and it was all his fault. 

Stiles couldn’t answer.

“Just go to your room or something.” Noah sighed and downed the rest of his bottle of whiskey. 

Stiles nodded and did as he was told. His legs trembled and his hands twitched involuntarily. He quickly climbed up the stairs and made it into his room. He took slow deep breaths to keep the upcoming panic attack at bay. After spending the next few minutes calming down, he checked his phone and noticed the mass number of calls and texts from Scott. His heart began beating quickly as he thought about what that could mean. Was Scott okay? What happened with Jackson? What about Gerard? Did Scott know he was kidnapped? 

He quickly called his best friend, who answered on the second ring. 

“What’s your problem?” Scott immediately growled out.

Stiles stilled at those words, “What?” His voice cracked.

“Do you honestly hate Jackson that much?” His best friend accused, “You’re lucky that Lydia listened to me. What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Stiles hung up. 

He hated all of this bullshit. He hated that he was kidnapped and beaten by and old man of all people. He hated lying to his father time and time again. He hated how Scott didn’t notice he was gone for hours. He hated how he didn’t do more to help Erica and Boyd. He hated that Scott didn’t even ask him where he was. He hated how fucking useless he was becoming. 

He briefly eyed the small locked chest that was under his desk. He had hundreds, maybe over a thousand, dollars saved up in there. He had earned them for doing chores and keeping the house cleaned and managed while his father worked. Some of it was from leftover grocery money. Some was from odd jobs he helped the neighbors with. Maybe he should take the money and leave? 

He shook his head at that thought. He couldn’t abandon his father regardless of how much he’s been disappointing him. Instead he took a few Ibuprofen and some sleeping pills and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 

Too bad he couldn’t find peace in his dreams either. 

* * *

  
Stiles had spent the entire weekend in isolation. His father had avoided him the entire time and Stiles didn’t want to talk to Scott. School was something Stiles was not looking forward to, but he was grateful that it was the last week before Summer vacation. Once Stiles arrived to school, he immediately headed to class, where Scott decided to move his seat to be with Isaac. Stiles decided he was okay with it. He didn’t want to hang out with someone who didn’t want to listen to him. Instead, he spent the class period doodling in his journal. Once the bell rang, he robotically put his supplies away and walked towards his locker. Except there was a person standing in front of it. 

“I was going to chew you out for almost letting Jackson die, but now I see that it wasn’t your fault.” Lydia Martin eyed him head to toe. If this had happened last week Stiles would be jumping for joy at the attention, but now he felt uncomfortable and exposed. It was as if she could see his injuries through his clothing. 

“L-lydia! Hey! Hi! What’s up?” Stiles waved wildly, but winced at his own movement. That was something that Lydia didn’t miss. 

“What happened to you?” 

“Oh this old thing?” He pointed to the visible swollen wound on his cheek, “You know me, the spaz that doesn’t know when to shut up.” He laughed shakily, “The other team thought it would be fun to rough me up a bit.” 

Lydia narrowed her eyes, but ultimately dismissed his excused, “Jackson’s fine by the way.” 

Stiles nodded, “That’s good. Very good, so is he no longer turning into a real life Reptar?” 

Lydia gave him an unamused look, “He can’t be controlled anymore.” She responded before eyeing Stiles once more and walking away. 

That was definitely strange. 

The rest of his classes before lunch were painstakingly slow. Lydia sat next to him in Economics and Danny sat with him in Chemistry. The former didn’t speak more than a sentence to him, while Danny surprisingly struck up a conversation after asking Stiles what happened. He had offered to get some members of the team to find the guys who jumped him, but Stiles refused. He agreed to sit with Danny and Lydia during lunch. He was hesitant in agreeing, since Lydia had been eyeing him suspiciously every time she set her gaze on him. He was honestly tired of pretending he was fine, but he had to do what he had to do. 

It had been a strange day. He felt hurt because of Scott and wary because of Allison. He had also felt grateful for Danny and Lydia of all people. His life had changed immensely in just three days. All because of the stupid basement. All because he wasn’t strong enough. 

Of course he had to be reminded of his injuries on the way to lunch, when he bumped into a strong form. Stiles had let out a hiss as he flinched. 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry man! You okay?” The form panicked. Stiles took a second to recover before glancing at the guy. He had ice-blue eyes, orange hair, and freckles all over his pale skin.

“Yeah I’m good.” 

“Sorry about that,” The stranger apologized again. It was then that Stiles noticed the t-shirt the guy was wearing. 

“Are you one of the reps for UBV?” Stiles questioned. University of Beacon Valley was a college that was in the next town over. It’s where most students who graduate from Beacon Hills High go to. It’s appeal is the fact that it resides in a busy college town, but also close to home. The last week of school was usually dedicated to colleges for the seniors and juniors. Mostly, the representatives would brag about what their schools had and what-not.

The boy grimaced, “Yeah, you thinking of going?” 

Stiles shrugged,”Don’t know yet, I’m only a sophomore so I haven’t put much thought into it.” He grinned at him, “You don’t seem too happy about being here.” 

The boy let out an exaggerated sigh, “I hate public speaking, but I have to lead at least one of these college pep talks to keep up being an RA.” His eyes widened in realization, “I’m Nico by the way.” He offered Stiles his hand.

“Stiles.” They shook hands. 

“Nico hurry up before I leave you!” A girl yelled from the other side of the hall. She adorned the same UBV jacket as Nico. 

“Cool name. Well I gotta go, but maybe I’ll see ya around sometime.” Nico grinned before jogging after the girl. 

Stiles made his way to the cafeteria immediately afterwards. He grabbed his lunch and scanned the room for Danny and Lydia. His eyes landed on Scott who glared in response, so Stiles averted his gaze quickly. He felt a pang in his chest. Scott had never looked at him with such hatred before and it was eating Stiles up. He took a deep breath (which hurt his bruised ribs) to keep back the tears. Luckily, Danny spotted him and waved him over. Stiles walked over to him quickly. 

“Took you long enough.” Lydia remarked snidely. 

Danny rolled his eyes, “Lyds be nice.” 

“I am.” She grinned. 

“Sorry I ran into one of the college reps.” Stiles explains. 

“Knowing you it was literal.” Danny muttered and Lydia snorted. 

Stiles felt his ears go hot. 

“So,” Stiles changed the subject, “Is there a reason that I’m suddenly invited to lunch?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

Both, Danny and Lydia, turn to look at each other before answering simultaneously, “McCall.” 

Stiles nearly choke the strawberry milk he was drinking. 

Lydia decided to explain, “He’s being stupid.” She put up her hand to keep Stiles from responding, “Yes he helped save Jackson and I’m grateful, but he’s blaming you for Jackson almost dying on Friday-” Stiles looked at Danny with panic. “Yes Danny knows about what’s been happening, now don’t you dare interrupt me Stilinksi. I don’t know what happened to you on Friday, but I know that it wasn’t the other team and I know it was bad enough to leave you injured and keep you from helping.”

Lydia’s gaze was intense and full of questions. Stiles didn’t understand why she suddenly cared. She didn’t even know who he was not too long ago and now she was concerned for him. Or maybe she was looking for a reason to blame him too. Stiles briefly looked at Danny. His face was scrunched up in worry. This confused Stiles further. Danny didn’t even like him. It was obvious that he found Stiles to be annoying, so why the sudden change? 

Stiles pushed away his questions and took a slow deep breath, He managed to keep himself from flinching as he repeated the motion. Both of them staring at him was overwhelming and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He was grateful that they let him have this moment without interruption. Once the panic subsided, he decided to finally respond. 

Stiles gave Lydia a soft smile, “I would have helped if I could. I promise you that. I know how much he means to you and no matter how much of a dick he was to me, he didn’t deserve to be used like a puppet against his will.” And with those words, the three spent the rest of lunch in silence. 

Surprisingly, Danny and Lydia invited him to sit with them for the rest of the week. Stiles, who was still hurt about Scott, agreed each time. Tuesday was another quiet day for the three, but Wednesday was the day they decided to discuss grades and what they planned for the summer. 

“Dunno yet,” Stiles bit into his sandwich and then continued, “I don’t really have any plans.” 

“I’m going to The Scene this weekend if you wanna tag along.” Danny offered. Stiles’s eyes slightly widened at the offer. The Scene was a popular club in the next town over. It was a hotspot for UBV students because of the constant raves. 

“He’ll go.” Lydia decided with a firm nod. “Send me your clothing sizes and I’ll pick you up an outfit.” 

“Wait! What? Slow down please because I’m honestly trying to figure out when I agreed to this!” Stiles nearly flailed his arms in his usual exaggerated movements, but luckily he remembered the consequence of that. 

Lydia quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, “You don’t have any other plans, so what’s the issue?”

“If it’s the I.D. I can make you one.” Danny added. Both teens looked at Stiles expectantly. He shivered at the sight. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had known them since childhood, he would have sworn up and down that these two were besties instead of Danny and Jackson. 

“Okay fine.”

‘Excellent.” Lydia grinned. 

Stiles didn’t share the excitement with the two. He felt odd. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my computer and had no idea that this story is nearly completely planned out! I even have the first 4 chapters planned specifically! I'm thinking of making this a slowburn Sterek fic, but also thinking about Stiles staying single. The focus is primarily on Stiles's struggle, so the relationship would happen more towards the end of the story. Please leave your thoughts and critics in the comments if you feel inclined! :)


End file.
